Battle of the Bands: Girl Vs Boys
by RinAngelBlossom
Summary: so this is the rewrite of the original story i lost track of the plot and I have a better idea for it. Two bands, one Goal the top of the music awards! Paul and his band Heart Breaker Hassle, are in search for a girl to join their band. When Paul finds a candidate will she say yes or will Angels Grace steal her? read and find out
1. Problems

**AN: alright I am probably hated by so many people right now and you all are probably wondering where the hell I've been and whats up with not updating well I was going through the stress of Senior year of high school. and then the hell whole I call a job. And you all are gonna hate me even more when I tell you I'M REWRITING this story AGAIN! now I know what you all are thinking you all are probably going "come on woman make up your damn mind you've already rewrote it once" and I agree but I didn't like how it was turning out after I reread it and I forgot where I was even going with this! but I guess I should be thankful I even have a job anyway I'm working hard to update on all my stories and I am starting a new challenge in my writing. Now that Saki is gone** _**(now stationed in Germany) **_**I am working on a new story with one of my fans I'm super excited to see where it will turn out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or songs used in this fanfic!**

"Paul, we need something new, something fresh for the band like maybe a new band member, a new song anything! our rival, Angels Grace have already been named on the top three on the music awards this year for their new song and we aren't getting anywhere!" Reggie a young adult with purple hair tied in a neat pony tail and soft onyx eyes said exasperated. Paul glared at his older brother his lavender hair covering his piercing onyx eyes slightly

"I know that Reggie!" Paul yelled frustrated he knew the results if they didn't do something soon. Angels Grace was a group of girls that were though he hated to admit it, pretty damn good. There were two of them a red head with her hair tied up in a ponytail and bright green eyes, and A brown haired girl with her hair in a pigtailed sort of hairstyle and sapphire blue eyes. He sighed he was frustrated that they were now in the top three while they were still behind them.

"I was thinking...we bring a girl into the band..." Reggie said Paul's eyes narrowed glaring wholes into Reggie

"No! that's a stupid idea!" Paul yelled slamming his tanned fist onto the table

"what's the big deal Paul it's just a girl" Gary, a teen with spiky brown hair and annoyed brown eyes said while leaning against the wall waiting for Paul's answer

"Exactly! a GIRL that can distract ALL of you!" Paul yelled angrily

"look Paul a girl in the band is a good change it will expand our fans too. It will give us a chance to try a new style and beat Angels Grace." Drew said flicking his green hair and smirked at Paul fuming in anger his eyes held amusement he knew Paul DIDN'T want a girl in this group but he wasn't thinking about how it would be a major success if they DID get a girl their fans would expand it wouldn't just be girls thinking they were hot there would be more guys that would listen to the band because of the girl if she was cute that is.

"You wanna fight Hayden" Paul snarled out to the grass head who only smirked in response. Ash, a teen with black hair, tan skin, and warm chocolate brown eyes stepped in between them

"Yea come on Paul let's get a girl and welcome her to Heart Breaker Hassle!" Ash yelled fist pumping the air. Paul rolled his eyes and stood up picking up his guitar case and stormed out of the meeting.

Paul sighed how the hell was he supposed to find a girl that WASN'T a fangirl and who ACTUALLY had talent. Paul didn't know and didn't care he wasn't in a huge hurry to find a girl for the band he hoped the band would drop the idea of recruiting a girl but knew that wasn't gonna happen they were too into this decision and it annoyed him to no end he DIDN'T want a girl to join because their songs would become GIRLY! Paul shivered at the thought as he walked the halls he paused when he heard music then an angelic voice filled his ears he followed the voice to a recording room he hid so he wasn't seen by the mystery girl as she sang Paul noticed the girl had Beautiful ocean blue eyes and long blue hair to match. She looked entranced as she sang and it attracted Paul. It reminded him of himself with his music.

**Dawn's POV**

**I told him no and to stick it**  
**Out of town with a down in my name**  
**Said I'm done with all of my fake friends**  
**Self-righteous pawns in a losing game**  
**Got my bedroom right then woke you out**  
**Been a burden since the day I was born**  
**So I cried just a little then I dried my eyes**  
**'Cause I'm not a little girl no more**

I was done with my fake friends in Twinleaf none of them supported my dream to sing not even my Ex supported me so i told them all good by good riddance and left to Veilstone to start a new life in the Veilstone Music Academy to hopefully fulfill my dreams

**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**  
**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**  
**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**  
**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**  
I wanted to grow up see the world and ACTUALLY do something about my dreams instead of sitting at home waiting for a damn miracle to happen like my Ex WANTED to do

_"Dawn just be patient someone will hear you and will help you be a great success _

_"and do you expect me to just sit here and possibly not accomplish my dream? he didn't say anything and I knew his answer_  
**Certain life is so long as the picket**  
**Something I will never understand**  
**I'm too tired of always being mad at the world**  
**Won't you just admit you don't care?**  
**Lady I don't want your pity**  
**So don't feel sad for me**  
**I've got a lover would die for this song to see**  
**Maybe we're both just living out how I dream**  
She found herself always mad. at EVERYONE because they didn't understand her dream to sing the one she though would understand the most didn't he tried to hold her back he personally didn't care about her he just cared about himself

_"Do you even care about my dreams?" she asked him one day he just looked at her dumbly _

_"of course I care Dawn" she shook her head angrily and stormed off _

_"Don't come crawlin to me when I leave you behind" she muttered to herself_  
**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**  
**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**  
**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**  
**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**  
true to her words she left and he had come begging her to stay she simply smiled

"some of us have to grow up sometimes" and got into the car with her mom and watched her Ex stand there looking dumfounded that she really left to chase after her dream  
**We get along for the most part**  
**Me and reality, the light in the dark**  
**And we live alone**  
**In two evil worlds**  
**Be in a fantasy**  
**With you and your memories**  
**But we get along**

Dawn continued to work for her dream but didn't let reality slip from her she put school first and her writing songs for later she wouldn't allow reality to slip and take her further to her dreams.

**We get along**  
**For the most part!**  
**We get along**  
**Yea, for the most part!**  
**We get along**  
**For the most part!**  
**We get along**  
**We get along**  
**We get along**

**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**  
**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind (Leave you behind)**  
**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**  
**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind (Leave you behind)**

She vowed to never get involved with anyone that would take her from her accomplishments she would leave them behind just like she did her Ex and her fake friends

**(Leave you behind)**  
**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**  
**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**  
**(Leave you behind)**  
**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**  
**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**

Dawn finished the song smiling happily at the results of it she packed up her equipment and headed to leave out she looked around to see if anyone was around and walked out

**Paul's POV**

Paul was happy that she didn't see him hiding her voice was amazing he could sense the anger in her song if there was to be a girl to join HIS band it would be her. He smirked and stood up then left the room to his car he sighed now thinking about how the hell he would find that girl again. until he found her in the parking lot walking to her car something fell out of bag and when she was gone he walked over to the dropped object and picked it up it was pink wallet with an I.D and pictures_ 'Dawn Berlitz from Veilstone Music and Arts Academy huh?...Perfect...'_ a grin spread on Paul's face as he headed to his car with the wallet in his hand he put it in the back of his car and drove to his house with full intent of telling Reggie of the girl. When Paul got to his house Reggie opened the door

"Where were you?" he asked worried about his brother

"hn. out and found a girl for the band" Paul said showing the I.D. of the girl

"She goes to your school? do you know her?" Reggie asked sipping a glass of lemonaid

"No she must be new" Paul said getting himself a glass and filled it with soda

"So how are you gonna find her?"

"Reggie she has freaking BLUE hair! how can you not miss that! she'll stand out easily" Paul said annoyed Reggie just sighed hoping he was right

"Fine recruit her and bring her to the studio for practice and to see what ideas to do for the band" Reggie said Paul just nodded _'it's gonna be a long day tomorrow'_


	2. Problems Solved

**AN:Ok here's a notice. due to a review that I received I went back to add more detail to the first chapter. reread if you wish.** **I also wanted to take the time to thank everyone one of my fans out there that like my stories and even if some readers don't like it I would like to thank them anyway too because each and everyone one of you give me a REASON to keep writing. I know when I first started out I honestly quit for awhile and felt as if I was a terrible writer but a friend of mine inspired me and now I take every review even if its a little more blunt into consideration. Again thank you all of you and happy reading to all of you.**

**Paul's POV**

Paul woke up early to his band members bickering about who knows what he sat up and ran a hand through his messy lavender locks and stood up walking to his bathroom he took a shower washing his hair with shampoo that smelt of mint tea and cleaned himself once done he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his sink to brush his teeth he rolled his eyes as he heard Ash yell about something. Once done he went to his room again and slipped on his white button up shirt and black pants putting on his tie he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and dried his hair with the towel a little then walked down stairs seeing Ash, Drew, and Gary in similar outfits.

"Bout time you showed up hurry up we are gonna be late for school" Gary said walking out the door Paul and the rest of Heart Breaker Hassle followed Gary to their cars and each drove off to the school. They passed a sign labeled as "Veilstone Music and Arts academy" and parked their cars in their usual parking spaces. They got out and met each other to the front gates of the school.

"Oh great look who's coming" Drew said flicking his green hair his eyes watching the two girls of Angels Grace walking towards them. Paul took a glance and leaned against the fence crossing his arms and closing his eyes ignoring the two girls presence. Ash, Drew, and Gary however, stood ready to argue with the two girls.

"well, well, well, if it isn't the number five band on this weeks music awards Heart Breaker Hassle" Misty the girl with red hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes.

"oh quit bragging red you and May aren't that great" Gary sneered glancing at Misty then the brown haired sapphire eyed girl.

"You're right we are better than great thanks Gary" Misty said smirking and smiled triumphantly

"besides we have a new member joining we are meeting her today" May said smiling then saw a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes

"Leaf over here!" May yelled waving towards the girl. The girl known as Leaf ran towards Misty and May and hugged them both

"This is our newest member Leaf" Misty said smirking noticing how Gary stopped his argument and stared at the brunette.

"Looks like you'll never make it to the top" Misty said smiling

"whatever Misty we have an idea to beat you!" Ash said Misty stepped closer to Ash and you could almost see the electricity spark between them. The rest of the members of Heart Breaker Hassle and Angels Grace stepped back watching the two yell challenging words to each other till Paul had enough and dragged the screaming black haired teen away while Leaf and May dragged Misty away. Paul rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his band members. He continued to walk till he noticed a flash of blue and his eyes widened then he smirked and ran after the flash of blue.

"Paul where the hell are you going!?" Gary yelled at Paul's retreating back. Paul paused and looked over his shoulder to Gary.

"Getting our band member" Paul said smirking and continued to run after the girl

"Hey you! Girl with the blue hair!" Paul yelled to the girl. The girl turned and her ocean blue eyes met Paul's onyx eyes his heart stopped for a minute her eyes were BEAUTIFUL he shook his head

"listen yesterday you dropped this in the parking lot and I heard you in one of the recording rooms and I have an offer for you" Paul said handing her the wallet and watching her eyes widen when he said "I heard you sing"

"Will you join our band" Paul asked looking at the blue haired blue eyed girl impatiently.

"look thanks for the offer but I need time to think about it um...what is your name?" She asked

"Paul Shinji" Paul said noticing the girl smile widely and held her dainty pale hand out

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, I'm new here and um well I'm kinda lost, so could you help me?" she asked Paul rolled his eyes and muttered

"Troublesome woman" before grabbing her schedule from her. He glanced at it and grabbed her hand and dragged her through the halls with her screaming protests and insults to his back not that he really cared

"Shut up Troublesome woman" Paul said calmly stopping at a wooden door

"Here's your first class and just to make sure you don't get your troublesome self lost I'll meet you here and take you to your next class" Paul said and walked away leaving Dawn speechless before walking into her class. _'What a jerk! but I guess he's nice enough to walk me to my classes' _Dawn thought and sat down at a random seat a smile on her face thinking about the plum haired boy she had met _'maybe I should take up on his offer to join his band this could be my big chance to make it.' _Dawn thought and chewed on the lid of her pen. She looked at the clock _'May as well enjoy the class it'll be awhile before I see Paul again. _

**Time Skip**

When class finally finished Dawn stood near the door looking for the plum haired teen in the massive sea of people walking to their classes

"Hey Troublesome over here" Paul called she smiled and turned to look at the teen and noticed three more boys with him. One was a green haired green eyed boy with a the same uniform as Paul. The next boy she noticed was a teen with tan skin black hair and warm brown eyes he had a huge smile on his face causing Dawn to feel a little awkward and he too, had the same uniform as Paul. The last was a spiky brown haired boy with brown eyes that held a flirtatious sense in his eyes as he looked her up and down she shivered in disgust not that the teen was bad looking oh on the contrary they were all good looking guys.

"Gary if you're done undressing her with your damn eyes I'd like to introduce you all to Dawn Berlitz" Paul said glaring at the brown haired teen

"Dawn meet Heart Break Hassle aka, Drew, Ash and Gary" Paul said pointing to each one as he named them. Dawn smiled at each one and then decided to hide behind Paul to avoid Gary's gaze.

"Don't worry Gary won't do anything to you" Drew said flicking his hair and smiled a charming smile towards Dawn she blushed slightly and nodded

"So Dawn what's your answer to my Offer?" Paul asked his sharp onyx eyes landing on her she tensed not really sure on her decision she took in a deep breath

"I..." Shes started and all of Heart Break Hassle leaned forward in interest to her answer.

**AN: aaaaaaand cliffy :D you all must hate me but I wanna see if I'll get some more damn reviews. I am happy people follow it but I'm not getting feed back with the reviews so how can I improve without the feedback. so please in order for me to do my part as a writer and update properly REVIEW! thank you I love you all :)**


	3. let's see what ya got

**AN:Ok here's a notice. due to a review that I received I went back to add more detail to the first chapter. reread if you wish.** **I also wanted to take the time to thank everyone one of my fans out there that like my stories and even if some readers don't like it I would like to thank them anyway too because each and everyone one of you give me a REASON to keep writing. I know when I first started out I honestly quit for awhile and felt as if I was a terrible writer but a friend of mine inspired me and now I take every review even if its a little more blunt into consideration. Again thank you all of you and happy reading to all of you.**

Paul's outward appearance was uncaring to Dawn's answer but inwardly his heart was pounding and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Sure there were other ways to help their band but Reggie was so set on this plan and he could tell he wanted to stick to it. The members of Heart Breaker Hassle looked intently. Paul slightly calmed down when he saw Dawn smile.

"Yes, I'll join your band" she said smiling. Paul let out the breath he was holding in and nodded

"Good now to call Reggie to let him know this troublesome woman joined the band" Paul said walking off

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TROUBLESOME SOME WOMAN MY NAME IS DAWN YOU JERK" Dawn yelled running after the retreating back of Paul leaving the rest of Heart Breaker Hassle watching in complete and utter amusement at the two

"I have a feeling this band is gonna become a lot more fun and lively" Gary said smiling Drew flicked his hair and nodded

"Oh definitely" Drew said with a smirk on his face causing all three to chuckle and follow the two. Once they caught up to them they saw Dawn leaning on the wall her arms crossed and her pink lips formed into a pout as Paul was on his phone talking to Reggie.

"Ok Reggie yea we'll bring the Troublesome woman with us OK Reggie bye!" Paul said annoyed and cut off his phone. He rolled his eyes and looked at his band members.

"Alright Reggie wants us to meet him at the studio after school and he said to bring Troublesome with us" Paul said pointing his thumb in Dawn's direction she glared

"How many times do I have to say it! my name is DAWN!" she yelled

"You can say it as many times as you want doesn't mean I'll care" Paul said smirking causing Dawn to glare more

"why I ought to..."

"Ok you two love birds we get it you're going through a lovers quarrel but please not infront of the children" Gary said motioning to Ash.

"Hey whats that supposed to..HEY!" Ash said now catching on to what Gary meant and watched as Gary laughed hysterically. Paul and Dawn looked at each other and glared

"We are so NOT love birds and never will be!" Dawn yelled crossing her arms and turning her back to Paul who did the same.

"Oh I can hear the wedding bells already" Drew said smirking and joining Gary in his fit of hysterical laughing. Paul sighed having enough of the two idiots before him he smacked them upside the head and dragged Dawn away from them to their last class for the day. **(I skipped some of the classes I think it would be boring to put down all their classes). **After class Paul and Dawn walked together looking for the rest of their band well Paul was looking and Dawn was chatting away about her day much to Paul's displeasure. He sighed in relief when he found the others about to go outside to their cars

"Come on troublesome" Paul said grabbing her hand and dragging her seeing as he was walking fast and she stumbled a little because of trying to keep up with his hurried pace. When Paul reached his car he unlocked it and turned to Dawn

"Get in we are going to meet Reggie" He said getting in the driver's seat. Dawn rolled her eyes and sat in the passenger's seat

"Who is Reggie by the way?" Dawn asked watching Paul start up the car and turn on his radio

"My brother and our manager" Paul said driving and following behind the cars of their members. Dawn sighed_ 'Just what did I get myself into' _They reached a large mansion and Paul parked in his garage and went and helped Dawn out. _  
_

"Come on" Dragging the poor blunette once again to follow him inside. Once inside he lead her to a large kitchen she noticed Drew, Ash and Gary were there along with a tall man that looked similar to Paul. He was a tall man with lavender hair tied back in a pony tail bangs framed both sides of his face. His Onyx orbs matched Paul's but held warmth in them and only seemed to lighten up more when he saw her.

"Welcome! you must be Dawn welcome to our band, I am Reggie your manager" He said smiling and holding his hand out to shake. Dawn placed her pale delicate hand in his large one and shook it slightly smiling back up at him

"Yes, I'm Dawn and its a pleasure to be in the band" she said smiling

"Well Dawn I'm glad to hear that and if it's alright with you may we hear you sing Paul seemed rather impressed with you to chose you for our band and I'd like to see why" Reggie said smiling at the blunette who only smiled wider and nodded her head in instant agreement to the offer

"Sure I don't mind um I have my guitar case in Paul's car though.." she said that's when Paul shoved his guitar in her arms with a simple

"Here borrow this" and leaned against a wall with his eyes closed. Dawn glared and shook her head at the rude plum haired teen.

"Here Dawn let's go to the studio it's a better setting than here anyway" Reggie said smiling and leading the way Paul only sighed and followed Drew, Ash, Gary Reggie and Dawn rolling his eyes _'this is more trouble than what it's worth'._ Reggie opened a door and led Dawn in and helped her set up. Dawn plopped down on a stool and strummed the guitar to test it and smiled warmly at how the melodic noise that was heard from the guitar. then decided against it and handed Paul his guitar and took her iPod out and hooked it up music filled the room Paul didn't recognize the tune so he figured it was something Dawn had recorded. Dawn smiled and stood by the microphone.

**When you're ready come and get it **  
** (Na na na na na na)**  
** When you ready come and get it **  
** (Na na na na na na)**  
** You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation**  
** I'll be sittin' right here, real patient**  
** All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby**  
** Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you**  
** All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.**

She sang smirking at the dropped jaws of the boys all except Paul that is he had his usual calm expression but there was something in his eyes as he looked at her. Was it adoration? no. she didn't know and DIDN'T want to know

** I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.**  
** I love you much too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.**  
** This love ain't finished yet…**  
** So baby whenever you're ready…**

She smirked more as she sang she began dancing along to the song her hips swinging and her arms moving with grace. As she sang she let the music run through her body letting every melody fill her. Her strong angelic voice filled and surrounded the gawking boys

** When you ready come and get it**  
** When you ready come and get it**  
** When you ready come and get it**  
** Na na na, Na na na, Na na na**

Heart Breaker Hassle stood there in shock not with just her voice but how she sensationally danced to the music. The five males began feeling hot in an uncomfortable embarrassment.

** You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.**  
** And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.**  
** I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side**  
** Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it**  
** Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie**

'yep this girl would expand their fans alright' Paul thought watching her lose herself in her movements and her song she was entranced again just like the way he had first met her. He hated to admit how beautiful she looked.

** I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.**  
** So baby whenever you're ready…**

Paul froze as Dawn started to dance around Paul teasingly the boys of Heart Breaker Hassle had to hold in their laughter at the two Dawn was Seductive, bewitching in a way as she danced but soon it turned more into innocent playful dancing as she grabbed Paul's hands and forced him to dance with her as she sang. Paul rolled his eyes and the tables turned when he spun her now getting into it. He smirked as the blush rose on her cheeks but continued her song. Their feet moved in sync she was beautiful and he was just amazing no one knew that Paul could even dance. While they danced the band stood there with wide eyes the size of saucers in shock.

** When you ready come and get it**  
** When you ready come and get it**  
** When you ready come and get it**  
** Na na na, Na na na, Na na na**

Gary stood there wondering if this was an alternate universe seeing Paul DANCING he had known Paul for years and he never EVER danced. The scene in front of him was unbelievable. Reggie smiled as he watched his brother and this girl dance together it now seemed they where lost in their own world not caring anymore who watched them and who was there with them.

** When you ready come and get it**

** This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily**  
** I know I know I know**  
** Because you love me so… yeah! **

They lost themselves in the song ages ago both unaware of the shocked gazes it was just him and her. Ocean blue and hard onyx eyes gazed at each other in a trance. She got lost in his eyes and he in hers they didn't realize the song was coming to and end and Dawn didn't seem to care she was having fun for the first time in ages this boy had managed to unlock this happy side of her. she smiled as she sang and smiled more as he twirled her.

** When you ready come and get it**  
** When you ready come and get it**  
** When you ready come and get it**  
** Na na na, Na na na, Na na na**

He spun her out this time and spun her back so she was in his strong arms her breaths were jagged and quick as she tried to catch her breath both were still lost in their own world Paul leaned closer down to the blunette and her eyes widened. Her heart hammered into her chest as he got closer she could feel his breath on her face he smelled of mint. she slowly closed her eyes and he soon followed. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a cough and pushed Paul off _'What just happened!'_ she mentally screamed her face a bright red. Paul put ash's red hat to shame from how red his face was _'Did I really almost kiss her. God get a grip Paul I can't let a stupid troublesome girl get in the way of my dreams!'_ Paul thought frustrated he picked up his guitar and slammed open the door storming out he slammed the door closed and went to his room away from everyone's gazes. _'stupid troublesome woman' _Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. the last thought that filled his mind was her enchanting blue orbs as he then fell asleep.

**Meanwhile **

Dawn stood surrounded by her band mates

"THAT WAS AWESOME" Ash yelled fist pumping the air in excitement

"Wow. I see why Paul chose you" Drew said smiling and patting her head lightly

"Damn. Hot and talented I like" Gary said winking causing Dawn to shiver in disgust again she smiled when Drew smacked him upside the head

"quit scaring Dawn" he said his green eyes narrowing at the brunette.

"I WAS KIDDING MY GOD I WOULDN'T MAKE A MOVE ON DAWN WHEN I ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE" Gary yelled out angrily he stopped after his outburst and covered his mouth _'shit I said too much' _

"Oooh so you LIKE someone huh do we know her is she hot?" Drew said smiling teasingly at Gary. Gary's eyes narrowed

"No you don't know her." he said walking out of the room angrily.

"Will he be ok?" Dawn asked watching Gary leave in worry

"who Gary? hes just a sour puss he never stays mad at us he usually gets over it in a day and talks to us again" Ash said smiling and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Dawn just nodded.

"Um I should head home.. My mom must be worried" Dawn said looking at her watch she quickly sent a text to her mother on her phone and grabbed her bag.

"guess I'll get my guitar from Paul tomorrow" she said with a sigh and waved a goodbye to everyone and headed for the door.

"Hold up Dawn I'll drive you home" Drew said following the girl out the door.

"Thanks Drew" She said smiling up at the grass head.

"anytime. you're the new member of the group and we stick together" He said smirking and flicking his hair. Unlike Paul Drew opened the door for Dawn and helped her in then closed her door and went around and got in his own seat. Dawn told Drew where she lived and they were off. Drew stopped at her house and got out again going to her side of the car and opened her door he helped her out and carried her bag for her as he walked her to the front door of her house.

"Thanks Drew tell everyone goodnight for me and that i'll see them tomorrow" Dawn said taking her bag and setting it down.

"Oh Dawn who's this?" a petite woman with blue hair and blue eyes stood behind Dawn smiling at the grass head.

"This is Drew one of my band mates" Dawn said smiling at her mother

"Hello Drew I'm Johanna thank you so much for bringing my daughter home safely" Johanna said smiling Drew nodded.

"It's no problem at all Johanna oh and Dawn Paul will pick you up tomorrow for school tomorrow" Drew said patting the blunette's head who pouted then nodded. She waited till she saw Drew drive off before she closed the door and went up to her room telling her mother that she was tired. she threw herself on he pink bed too tired to change she fell into a deep sleep thinking of the dance she and Paul shared.

AN: Ok I have come to the decision (thanks to my best friend) the less reviews i get the less I will review. (though I'm pretty sure I won't stick to that I'm too fickle minded)


	4. I challenge you!

**AN: ok so it seems this story is going well. a lot better than some of my other stories but that's ok. anyway I want to talk the time to thank my 3 reviewers RaveOn-LastYear,minivampire,and Eeveexme.  
**

* * *

** RaveOn-LastYear: I thank you for the feed back and your opinion it was something I needed to hear for my learning experience as a writer. I want to be the best I can be, so thank you for that information.**

** minivampire: I appreciate you sharing this story around the world in the social media :) I'm also happy with the advice you give as well. **

** Eeveexme: thank you for your reviews :) and yea we all kind of know its a possibility the world will end because Paul danced lol :P I am so glad your enjoying this. so thanks again for reviewing :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC!**

**The next morning**

A loud obnoxious beeping filled the blunette's pink and white room. A soft groan in annoyance was heard from the piled mess on what seemed to be Dawn's bed. A dainty hand appeared from the mess and slammed it down on the source of the disturbance. The room was quiet again till another soft groan was heard from hearing Johanna's soft feminine voice.

"Dawn wake up! you'll be late for school if you get up any later than this! Get ready and eat breakfast!" Johanna yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dawn emerged from the piled mess her hair stood up in weird angles and didn't seem to flatten any when she stood up. She sleepily walked to her private bathroom connected to her room which had just as much pink and white as her bed room in it. She looked tiredly into the mirror and her eyes widened and she let out an ear piercing scream. Johanna rushed in looking frantically at Dawn. Her blue eyes were wide her breathing was quick from running up the stairs and her hair was now disheveled.

"Dawn what happened" Johanna asked seeing nothing wrong with her daughter

"My hair mom that's whats wrong I look as if I just decided to stick my finger in the electric plug" Dawn yelled waving her arms around as if to emphasize the situation. Johanna shook her head and walked away from her daughter heading straight for the kitchen to take pills for the now pounding migraine she received. Dawn began doing everything she could to fix her bed hair. She then shrugged it off and stripped down and turned on her shower. She washed her hair with Strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. She let the hot water hit her pale flawless skin relaxing her slightly. Once she was done she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her waist and she walked to her room and put on the clothes she laid out for school. Once dressed, she went back to her bathroom and took the towel off her head and put a gel like substance in her hair and turned on her straightener while she brushed out the wet endless tangles of blue. She then picked up her hair dryer and began drying her hair out. Once that was done,she separated her hair in order to make it easier to straighten the now untangled blue locks and picked up her straightener. She could feel the heat radiate from it as she straightened each strand of hair with precision. Once done she went to her bedroom to get her bag and paused when her mother yelled again

"Dawn there's a really cute boy here to pick you up!" Johanna yelled Dawn face palmed herself and shook her head

"Oh mom why oh why did you yell that" She muttered to herself she looked at herself in the mirror her white blouse ironed and neat a tie around her neck matching her knee length skirt she fixed her white knee socks and slipped on her black shoes and sighed she hated the uniforms at the school but she would tolerate it to achieve her goal. taking one last look she decided to apply a small amount of make up and put in gold dangled earrings under her tie she had her gold locket that her father had given her before he died. Dawn smiled sadly and headed downstairs to a very annoyed looking Paul

"Bout time you got down here" he said checking his watch with a sigh

"come on we still have time to go out for breakfast" Paul said dragging Dawn

"Is this going to become a habit of yours? Dragging me everywhere?" Dawn asked playfully and looked at their intertwined hands with a blush on her cheeks. Paul smirked and kept dragging her away leaving the poor blunette to yell her goodbyes to Johanna who watched the two with amused eyes.

"If you want it to be" he said leading her to his car. Dawn sat in the passengers seat and looked at Paul playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. If she didn't know any better this felt like a date. her cheeks reddened at the thought. She glanced at Paul from the corner of her eyes as he drove and sighed in relief he wasn't looking at her.

"The guys are meeting us there" Paul said still not looking at her. Dawn felt relieved and..disappointed?_ no I'm not disappointed its just Paul why should I care? _Paul pulled into a small cafe and let Dawn out

"Come on they are waiting on us" Paul said gripping her hand gently and of course dragging her along. Dawn rolled her eyes and let the grumpy teen drag her into the cafe where the awaiting members of Heart Breaker Hassle sat at a booth with mugs of coffee beside them_  
_

"HEY PAUL! DAWN!OVER HERE!" Ash yelled standing up and waving his arms around to signal to the two. Gary rolled his eyes and pulled the teen down.

"sit down dumb ass" Gary said in a sneer he was NOT a morning person when it came to Ash's loud personality. Drew sighed watching the two bicker and made room for Paul and Dawn to sit down who accepted the space and sat down with Dawn being now in between Paul and Drew. Paul yawned tiredly and turned to look at Dawn

"Do you want any coffee troublesome?" Dawn glared but nodded her head accepting his offer to get her coffee

"Anything else you want troublesome?" he asked standing up

"Um I can get it myself Paul you don't have to..."

"Its fine" Paul said cutting her off

"What do you want"

"a chocolate chip muffin" She said smiling he nodded and went to fetch the coffee and Dawn's Chocolate chip muffin.

"So whats up with you and Paul?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile on his face. Dawn blushed

"Nothing's up we are just band mates nothing more nothing less" Dawn said Drew and Gary smirked

"Suuuuuuure" they said and started to laugh Ash shook his head

"Aw come on guys leave her alone" Ash said sipping his coffee. Dawn smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Ash which he simply nodded to. Paul came back and placed down the muffin and her coffee and sat down with his own coffee and a blue berry muffin. He ignored the group and ate silently.

"Thank you Paul" Dawn said smiling causing Paul to look up at her and smirk then go back to eating silently. All of Heart Breaker Hassle noticed something between the two they didn't know what it was but it was something. After everyone had finished they left to their respected cars, since they had already payed when they ordered their coffee and food, Paul once again opened the door for Dawn and then got in his own side and drove off towards their school with the others following him. When they got to the school Dawn noticed three girls standing by the gates as if waiting for someone.

"Hey Paul? who are they?" Dawn asked pointing to the three as he parked he glanced in the direction and cursed

"Great just what we need Angels Grace waiting to start a fight with us" Paul said parking the car and getting out. This time Dawn got out quicker than Paul so he couldn't open the door for her she was starting to get weirded out by it. She looked at the three girls and watched as her band mates walked up to them and instantly exchanged arguments

"Come on we better break them up" Paul said in annoyance and walked off ahead of her she followed Paul towards the shouting teens. A girl with orange hair tied in a pony tail stopped her argument with Ash and looked Dawn up and down at her appearance

"So this is Heart Breaker Hassles Plan?" She began laughing hysterically

"she...She's...Just a kid!" she said in between laughter

"She may be a kid but shes got a pipe of gold" Gary said glaring at the red head

"Oh please she can't compete with Me, May or Leaf" the red head said smiling challengingly

"How bout this Sing off You three and me" Dawn said stepping up towards the girls who smirked at her and nodded

"Deal but don't cry when we win" the girl known as May said and the three walked off

"meet us in the old studio after school to get your ass kicked" Misty said smiling. Leaf just looked at May and Misty and waited for the two to walk ahead

"Hey I'm leaf listen I just wanna wish you luck and don't let what they say get ya. They are just so into their music they want to make it to the top" Leaf said smiling kindly and running after her band mates.

"heh they'll see whats coming to them" Drew said flicking his hair and walking inside the school with all of them nodding and walking inside Dawn and Paul were the last to follow

"You ok?" Paul asked Dawn nodded

"Just excited" She said smiling and followed her band mates with Paul standing there for a moment smirking and following her. He walked side by side with her listening to Ash Drew, and Gary talk about the up coming Sing off between Dawn and Angels Grace. Dawn and Paul incautiously walked closer together. Dawn was suddenly feeling nervous. Paul looked down and noticed her expression he gently took her hand in his and gave it light squeeze. Dawn looked up to see Paul looking straight ahead with a tint of red on his cheeks. She smiled and leaned into him enjoying their moment.


	5. Sing off Angels Grace Vs Dawn

**AN: ok so it seems this story is going well. a lot better than some of my other stories but that's ok. anyway I want to talk the time to thank my 3 reviewers RaveOn-LastYear,minivampire,and Eeveexme.  
**

* * *

** RaveOn-LastYear: I thank you for the feed back and your opinion it was something I needed to hear for my learning experience as a writer. I want to be the best I can be, so thank you for that information.**

** minivampire: I appreciate you sharing this story around the world in the social media :) I'm also happy with the advice you give as well. **

** Eeveexme: thank you for your reviews :) and yea we all kind of know its a possibility the world will end because Paul danced lol :P I am so glad your enjoying this. so thanks again for reviewing :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC! and warning characters may be OOC!  
**

The day seemed to go slow for Dawn. Paul noticed how she kept twitching slightly

"Troublesome you'll do fine alright you're a great singer that's why I chose you" Paul said quietly so the others didn't here him. Dawn smiled and nodded

"Thanks Paul I just don't know what I'd sing I haven't written a song for the sing off" Dawn said Paul could tell she was trying not to hyperventilate as they walked. he held her hand again trying to calm the blunette. 'I don't like her I'm just trying to calm her down. Yea ok Paul keep telling yourself that' Paul shook his head ridding him of his thoughts instead he concentrated on his band mate. They arrived at the studio as planned with Angels Grace waiting with everything set up.

"So who wants to go first?" Misty said walking towards Heart Breaker Hassle

"How bout you all go" Dawn said smiling Misty smirked

"How cute she's scared to go but alright we'll go first" Misty said standing at the mic with May and Leaf at their own mic.**(AN: Misty is in Italics, May in bold, and Leaf is in underlined text)**

_Here we are so what you gonna do?_  
_ Do I gotta spell it out for you?_  
_ I can see that you got other plans for tonight_  
_ But I don't really care_

Misty smirked as she sang her voice was angelic but fierce. Dawn hated to admit her singing was good but she held her tongue when Misty started dancing using hand motions with grace her hips swinging as she walked around with the mic

**Size me up you know I beat the best**  
** Tick tock no time to rest**  
** Let them say what their gonna say**  
** But tonight I just don't really care**

May was just as great as Misty was Dawn could see why these girls were in the top of the music awards they were GOOD! they sounded so into the music as they danced and sang together

**_ Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_**  
**_ Let me show you all the things that we could do_**  
**_ You know you wanna be together_**  
**_ And I wanna spend the night with you_**  
**_ Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Come with me tonight_**  
**_ We could make the night last 4ever_**

Leaf may have been new but she fit into their group perfectly, BEAUTIFULLY and Dawn was starting to lose her cool as they all Danced, sang and walked around with their stopped walking around with Misty in the center and May and Leaf Surrounding her

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

May and Leaf sang together in sync a perfect harmony Dawn shook a little with nervousness that Paul only seemed to notice as he gripped her hand letting her squeeze it as she watched Angels Grace.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life_  
_ That's what I said alright_  
_ They can say what they wanna say_  
_ Cause tonight I just don't even care_

Misty still in the center Sang stronger noticing Dawn's nervousness she smirked more but stopped when she noticed Ash stare at her in amazement she inwardly smiled 'he finally notices me' She kept singing now dancing again around her band mates they smiled at her May putting her mic in the holder as she played her guitar and Leaf adding her voice in the back ground she smiled at May knowing their part was coming.

**_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_**  
**_ Let me show you all the things that we could do_**  
**_ You know you wanna be together_**  
**_ And I wanna spend the night with you_**  
**_ Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Come with me tonight_**  
**_ We could make the night last 4ever_**

they seemed to have gotten closer, more in sync as they sang together Leaf noticed that Drew and Gary both were staring at her and May she failed to hid her blush as she sang causing May to look at her questioningly but kept singing. Misty noticed the exchange of her band mates and wasn't too happy but she wasn't against the two liking the boys of Heart breaker Hassle. She, after all had a thing for Ash for a long time but they were the enemy they would get in the middle of their goal. And Misty wouldn't allow that interference.

_Lets pretend you're mine_  
**We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah**  
_You got what I like_  
**You got what I like, I got what you like**  
** Oh come on**  
** Just one taste and you'll want more**

** So tell me what your waiting for**

**_ Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_**  
**_ Let me show you all the things that we could do_**  
**_ You know you wanna be together_**  
**_ And I wanna spend the night with you_**  
**_ Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ So come with me tonight_**  
**_ We could make the night last 4ever_**

**_ Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_**  
**_ Let me show you all the things that we could do_**  
**_ You know you wanna be together_**  
**_ And I wanna spend the night with you_**  
**_ Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Come with me tonight_**  
**_ We could make the night last 4ever_**

the song finished with the three posing and happy smiles on their faces their breathing was ragged but they didn't care. Misty smiled walking over to Dawn

"Your turn kid" she said smiling and went to the cooler that she brought for her band and pulled out a bottle of water and handed some to her band mates. Dawn looked up at Paul terrified then smiled oh she knew what song to sing. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in Paul's ear something he smirked and went to Ash and pointed to the drums he nodded and went to where he was told Dawn went to her bag and handed Ash a music sheet and handed Paul a copy as he got his guitar ready. Dawn took the microphone and smiled she let her head look downcast and the music started she hid a smile as the music played.

**It's over, it's over, it's over:**  
she lifted her head as she sang the fist line a smile on her face as she watched Angels Grace looked shocked at her voice. Yea she was a kid but hell she sang since forever building up her vocals.  
** It seems you can't hear me**  
** When I open my mouth you never listen**  
** You say stay, but what does that mean**  
** Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever**  
Dawn remembered how much she would talk to her ex and how much he wouldn't listen to her it seemed like her mouth was open and moving but nothing was heard. She remembered when she told him she was leaving and how much he begged her to stay she rolled her eyes at that and glanced at Paul as he played he smirked at her as she walked towards him placing a hand on his shoulder and continued her song dancing slightly to the beat of the music Paul's smirk widened this was the Dawn he met that first day not the nervous wreck she had been not to long ago. This confident girl that held playfulness and could be sexy at the same time with her dancing. He was glad she was back to normal as she removed her hand and walked away continuing to sing and sing her hips to the beat  
** Don't waste your time trying to fix**  
** What I want to erase**  
** What I need to forget**  
** Don't waste your time on me my friend**  
** Friend, what does that even mean**  
** I don't want your hand**  
** You'll only pull me down**  
** So save your breath**  
** Don't waste your song**  
** On me, on me**  
** Don't waste your time**  
she remembered how much he tried to make up for all the times he ignored her but he was too late she was done and told him not to waist his time on her. She wanted to erase every memory of him and replace it with a new love. She remembered how he used to encourage her in her music then something changed and he stopped playing his songs for her till he had found out about her departure. he tried to win her with a song but it didn't, WOULDN'T work on her.  
** It's not easy not answering**  
** Every time I want to talk to you**  
** But I can't**  
** If you only knew the hell I put myself through**  
** Replaying memories in my head of you and I**  
** Every night**  
The first night in Veilstone she remembered how hard it was to not answer her phone to here him again. She wanted to talk to him but knew it was for the best he put her through too much. so much that it replayed so many times in her mind like a scratched up cd that only played one scene in a movie over and over  
** Don't waste your time trying to fix**  
** What I want to erase**  
** What I need to forget**  
** Don't waste your time on me my friend**  
** Friend, what does that even mean**  
** I don't want your hand**  
** You'll only pull me down**  
** So save your breath**  
** Don't waste your song**  
** On me, on me**  
** Don't waste your time**  
The second night HE left a message on her phone of him singing for her she texted him back only saying 'Don't waist your time on me' the words she said to him that night as she got into the moving van.  
** You're callin'**  
** You're talkin'**  
** You're tryin'**  
** Tryin' to get in**  
** But it's over, it's over, it's over**  
** Friend**  
He kept calling her trying to get her back but she ignored every call, text, email anything hoping he'd get the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him. She shook her head smiling at Paul it was different now she'd allow him in her life she wasn't afraid that Paul would hold her back she looked at Drew and Gary who were smiling proudly towards her she smiled as her voice became stronger for these lines and the next ones.  
** Don't waste your time trying to fix it**  
** So save your breath, don't waste your song**  
** On me, on me**  
** Don't waste your time**  
She smiled when she noticed that Angels Grace was standing there with their mouths agape as Dawn was finishing up her song she walked back over to Paul. Paul inwardly smiled this girl was amazing he was happy he found her she was a good band mate to have _'yea just a band mate nothing more she's practically a little sister in this band'_ Paul inwardly shook his head and smirked towards Dawn who's voice seemed to get stronger it held more emotion to it as she sang the last verse  
** You held me**  
** You felt me**  
** You left me**  
** But it's over, it's over, it's over**  
** You touched me**  
** You had me**  
** But it's over, it's over, it's over my friend**  
** Don't waste my time**

She finished her song with her hand still on Paul's shoulder. She smiled a big smile and watched him walk away to put his guitar away once he did that she ran and jumped into his arms hugging the plum haired teen who stood there awkwardly patting her back a blush on his cheeks. Misty watched the exchange between the two and watched as the rest of Heart Breaker Hassle surrounded the girl. Drew lifted the girl in his arms slightly and spun her around careful not to break anything. Gary ruffled Dawn's hair smiling as if he was proud at a younger sibling's hard work. Even Ash was praising the girl which caused Misty's blood to boil in anger. 'We need to get that girl away from them but how...?' Misty then smirked thinking of a plan

"Wow You were amazing!" Misty said smiling a fake warm smile towards the blunette

"Listen if you ever wanna hang out or something feel free oh and I really am sorry for the way I treated you" She said with fake guiltiness. Dawn just being polite nodded towards the girl

"Thank you..I'll keep that in mind" Dawn said following her band mates to celebrate her victory against Angels Grace.

"You did great Troublesome" Paul said smirking down at her

"But your not that great" he said teasingly causing the blunette to pout and then smile

"Hey Paul I think I deserve a prize for beating them" Dawn said looking up into his coal onyx orbs

"and what would that be?" he asked quietly too lost in her ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light like stars

"A date you and me at the fair that's in town" She said smiling Paul froze 'did she say a DATE!?'

"Is there anything else I can do?" Paul asked cautiously she shook her head smiling. He sighed

"Fine, we'll go tonight since you did such a good job kicking Angels Grace's ass" He said smirking and ruffled her hair and walking to his car with her following. the action didn't go unnoticed by Heart Breaker Hassle as the three boys smiled at the scene. They new it was only a matter of time for the two to fall for each other and they wanted to watch that moment

"we're spying on them aren't we?" Ash asked quietly

"ohhh yes we are" Drew said smirking and the three headed to their cars


	6. The Date

**AN: ok so it seems this story is going well. a lot better than some of my other stories but that's ok. anyway I want to talk the time to thank my 3 reviewers RaveOn-LastYear,minivampire,and Eeveexme.  
**

* * *

** RaveOn-LastYear: I thank you for the feed back and your opinion it was something I needed to hear for my learning experience as a writer. I'm always open to what my fans have to think and I'm open for ideas on how to IMPROVE my stories. and sometimes it gets intimidating to have people older than me reading my work and judging. but it also just makes me work harder to please them and the rest of my fans. so thank you. I don't have the pleasure of knowing you're writing style but your opinions are great. and I hope to one day be one of many to see your thank you for that information/advice given I feel it will help me improve my future stories.  
**

** minivampire: I appreciate you sharing this story around the world in the social media :) I'm also happy with the advice you give as well, I understand that you think its keeping people's attention and I'm glad I'm succeeding in that. Like how I stated above I love every piece of advice, review absolutely any thing from a fan. I have yet to experience a Flare but when I do it won't matter because the fans I have keep me strong and writing :) **

** Eeveexme: thank you for your reviews I am honored to have you as a fan just as much as any other fan it warms my heart greatly to know people like my work. I went through a great depression because my creative writing teacher didn't like my work. so thank you for your kind reviews and support oh btw i took the "what Eevee character are you test" I found out I'm an Espeon. and when you or if you decide to post your own work I will definitely be a supporter just as you have been for me :)  
**

**Now I hope all of my readers out there enjoy this chapter thank you all for the support! I love all of you for it :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC! and warning characters may be OOC!**

A girl with pink curls smirked at what was over heard she pulled out her sparkling pink phone

"The girl is going to the fair with the plum headed teen" She said into her phone

_"Well what are you waiting for Ursala! spy on them and find a way to get that damn girl away from their band shes a threat to our position" _replied the voice Ursala smirked and hung up quietly following the group. Dawn Smiled as Paul dropped her off at her house.

"I'll come pick you up at five-thirty" Paul said Dawn nodded the inside of her stomach filled with butterflies as she looked at Paul

"See you soon then" Paul said driving off Dawn looked at her watch and her eyes widened it read 'four-thirty' she ran inside saying a quick 'hi' to her mother she ran up the stairs into her room to get ready. Dawn slipped on a pair of Jeans and a purple tube top then she put on her purple flip flops with a purple flowers on the elastic she smiled and did her make up while waiting for her curling iron to heat up. Once heated up she curled her hair to frame her face she walked to her room and opened her jewelry box and slipped in small silver hoops around her neck as usual was her father's necklace she looked at the clock it was five so she had thirty minutes to kill she sighed and got her purse together making sure to pack her phone, extra money emergency make up a pair of socks and her converse in case her feet started hurting. she walked downstairs and just sat on the couch nervous and anxious for their date. Five thirty finally hit and she made her way to the door when she heard the door bell ring when she opened the door her face flushed. Paul stood before her wearing a black shirt, jeans, and converse. Paul looked at Dawn in shock she looked even more beautiful she was dressed in something simple like him. She didn't wear too much make up not that she even needed makeup. He smirked as he noticed she was staring at him

"Come on Troublesome let's go" He said leading her to his car Dawn yelled her good byes to her mom and shut and locked her door then followed the plum haired teen and sat herself in the passenger's seat. She nervously played with the hem of her shirt

"Um ...you tell me more about Angels Grace.. and our school" Paul glanced at her and started his car he knew shed ask one day about it

"Angels grace...was a group of girls that we were friends with. We both had the same goal. to make it to the top of the music awards so we ended up going to the same Music academy. competing against each other year after year for that one spot. though the teachers we have are supposed to help us they really don't help us that much they try to but it just doesn't work on us we are the two groups that actually have a chance to make it." Paul said staring ahead at the road

"Now the reason of the rivalry is because of both our goals. and Misty, their lead singer really hates losing so when she feels a threat she'll do anything to find the weakness and eliminate the threat. And I guarantee she's looking for an opening before the annual music awards ceremony takes place. There music scouts come and pick literally the hottest band and make a record deal with them." Angels Grace is a step ahead of us doing gigs in several different spots, well we do the same but its not easy to expand fans." Paul said

"So you're trying to win the music award and expand fans?" Dawn asked curiously

"Well yea a bunch of screaming fan girls isn't enough actually I could do without the fan girls" Paul said shivering slightly causing Dawn to giggle.

"So Misty doesn't hate us its just she wants to win so badly that shes rude and wants to fight us. well that's stupid" Dawn said crossing her arms Paul nodded not taking his eyes off the road

"Yea but it doesn't help that Drew and the others encourage her by fighting back" Dawn nodded

"So troublesome why do you wanna be a singer?" Paul asked she smiled softly

"I always loved to sing it was the one thing I thought made me special. See, I had a boyfriend who really didn't support me or make me feel important. So I sing in a sense the enjoyment and the fulfillment of feeling like I am important." she said not sure if she even made sense to him. She supposed she did since he nodded his head and parked his car.

"we're here troublesome" Paul said getting out and going around to open Dawn's door and helping her out. She blushed when his hand brushed hers. she blushed more when he took her hand in his and shut her door locking his car he lead her to the ticket booth of the fair where they got the wristbands. Paul paid the woman much to Dawn's protests but decided arguing was futile and followed as Paul led her in still holding her hand. Dawn decided to take advantage of the contact and locked her fingers with his not daring to look at him. Paul was shocked at her action but inwardly smiled he didn't know why but he was different with Dawn. He was more open and he was softer with her. did he like her? he wasn't sure just yet he knew there was an attraction there he looked down at the blunette her sparkling ocean blue eyes looked everywhere taking in everything as they walked. Paul stopped and noticed Dawn staring at a game booth he noticed how she stared longingly at one of the prizes he smirked and led her over towards the booth.

"welcome! the game is simple just knock all the bottles down and you win a prize" the man running the booth said Paul paid the man and the man handed him three balls. The first throw Paul missed and then the second was another miss with the third ball he aimed and had a look of great concentration. He threw it and knocked all the bottles down. Dawn squealed and hugged Paul

"Oh Paul you did it! you did it!" she said hugging the Plum haired teen

"what would you like young man" the booth runner asked. Paul turned to Dawn and noticed how she eyed a penguin with a necklace around its neck Paul pointed to the penguin and handed it to Dawn once the man handed it to him her eyes widened and softened

"thank you Paul" Dawn said taking his hand in hers and they walked away to enjoy the rest of the fair. Unknown to the two, Drew Ash and Gary were in disguises following and watching the teens but they weren't the only ones watching them. Ursala stayed hidden following Dawn and Paul thinking of a way to sabotage their date. Dawn chatted away to Paul who would just nod or make some kind of indication that he was listening to the blunette as they walked hand in hand. Dawn then pointed to a ride she wanted to try. Paul just allowed the girl to drag him smirking at her smiling face. Dawn HATED the ride they HAD to have taken a wrong turn and end up in the wrong line they just had to because the ride was a haunted roller coaster. Paul looked like he was enjoying it while Dawn screamed and clung to Paul at every creepy, scary creature that popped out. Finally Paul put his arm around her, making Dawn feel slightly better enough to scream a little less than before. When the ride was over Dawn was still clinging to Paul while he tried to calm down the girl

"Troublesome the ride is over and the monsters weren't real." She still wouldn't let go or even look at him

"Damn it Troublesome I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you!" he said causing Dawn to lift her head up in shock.

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt you Dawn" he said a little softer Dawn smiled a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Now will you get out of the car so we can continue our date" Dawn giggled and nodded Paul stood up first and then lifted Dawn out and set her on her feet. He took her hand and led her away from the ride and they walked looking for something else to do.

"Oh Paul look a Ferris Wheel! can we ride it?" Dawn asked looking at Paul with pleading eyes he didn't answer he just started dragging his female companion to the Ferris Wheel.

"Have you ever seen Paul act like this" Drew asked Gary shook his head

"He must really like Dawn" Gary said watching the two from their hiding spot. Gary's eyes narrowed at the flash of pink he saw spying on Paul and Dawn.

"Hey guys is it me or does that girl look like Ursala?" Gary asked staring at the pink haired girl

"You mean Paul's crazy ex girlfriend Ursala?" Drew asked shivering in disgust at the thought of the crazy woman

"Yep that's the one" Gary said nodding Drew glanced and his eyes widened

"Oh shit shes back" Ash and Drew said at the same time

"We gotta warn Paul" Ash said

"No. we are gonna keep watch and see what miss psycho is gonna do and stop her" Drew said now following the pinkette with the others following his lead. Dawn and Paul sat in the Ferris Wheel with Dawn looking out the window happily

"its so pretty from up here" Dawn said quietly Paul just nodded thinking of how beautiful she looked smiling like she was now. He froze when she laid her head on his shoulder

"Thank you Paul I'm having a lot of fun" Dawn said smiling up at him Paul glanced down and noticed how the lights of the Ferris Wheel reflect in her eyes. Smirking he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down. Dawn realizing what he was about to do closed her eyes and leaned up to reach him. Their lips brushed hesitantly, softly at first and soon he pressed his lips against hers a little harder. She wrapped her arms around him taking in his scent as they kissed. Soon the need to breathe became top priority and he pulled away from her both breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes. Dawn jumped at a booming sound and turned to see the source of it and smiled

"fireworks" they both said at the same time Dawn smiled and laid her head on Paul's shoulder again as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they enjoyed the show. Soon the fireworks ended and they were lowered down and once the Ferris Wheel stopped they got out and headed to a food court suddenly Paul was tackled by a girl with pink curly hair in pig tails.

"PAULIE THERE YOU ARE I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T CALL ME" the girl said with fake worry in her voice.

"Ursala? what the hell are you doing here?" Paul asked shoving the girl off and standing in front of Dawn to protect her from his psychotic ex girlfriend

"Paul..Who is she...?" Dawn asked quietly before Paul could answer Ursala beat him too it

"BITCH I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND" Ursala said smirking holding up a locket Paul had given her years ago when they were together

"See he got this for our anniversary and he was only using you to get fans for his band that's all he cares about well not as much as me though of course" She said smirking Dawn believed every word Ursala had said and ran off crying she didn't care that Paul was yelling her name she just kept running even when she heard his footsteps she didn't stop she kept running not paying attention, she crashed into a strong chest and looked up

"Drew?" she asked in shock her eyes still letting the tears fall. Drew took the young girl in his arms the girl he considered his sister and held her close as she cried and blubbered on about what had happened he saw Paul walk up to him and sighed gently handing the sobbing girl over to Gary and Ash he went to talk to Paul.

"What the hell happened!" Drew yelled at Paul

"Ursala showed up and started saying shit that wasn't true and Dawn believed her and took off before I could explain" Paul said his heart broke as he watched the girl sob Drew noticed the sad look in Paul's eyes and smiled slightly handing him a flyer

"Here they are having a talent show kind of thing you can make it up to her then. We will talk to her to calm her down" Drew said walking away from Paul and towards the blunette that Paul had fallen head over heals for. he sighed and walked away as well heading to sign up for the contest. Dawn watched him go and noticed the sadness in his eyes as he looked at her before leaving _'Paul...' _Dawn thought sadly as she buried her face in Gary's chest hiding the rest of her tears. Paul smirked as he walked he signed up for the contest now he just needed to think of a song. He sat down at a table and watched people walk by he mentally took words putting them together then formed sentences soon he had his song he smirked he knew this would win her back. he walked to where the contest was being held and stood back stage he saw his band out in the audience but where was Dawn? he then saw her talking to the man that allowed him to sign up

"oh shit" Paul muttered he was surprised that he was at the top of the sign up sheet when he signed up which meant he would go on first. He looked at the blunette one last time

"And now ladies and Gentle men We are starting our Annual Talent contest we have up first Paul Shinji lets all give him a warm welcome" The announcer said clapping and soon the audience followed Paul stood on the stage waiting for the clapping to end.

"This goes to a very special girl I'm sorry Dawn. Here's to you" Paul said into the microphone

**To the teller down at the bank**  
** You're just another checking account**  
** To the plumber that came today**  
** You're just another house**  
** At the airport ticket counter**  
** You're just another fare**  
** At the beauty shop at the mall**  
** Well you're just another head of hair**  
** Well that's alright, that's ok**  
** If you don't feel important, honey**  
** All I've got to say is**

He remembered how she said she didn't feel important oh how wrong she was about that. To everyone else she may have been that way but to him she was his world and it took this long for him to figure it out he felt stupid all the actions in the beginning was his love growing for her

** To the world**  
** You may be just another girl**  
** But to me **  
** Baby, you are the world**

He could see Dawn watching him he smiled towards her his first smile in years. looking into her eyes as he sang to her. His Dawn, His world.

** To the waiter at the restaurant**  
** You're just another tip**  
** To the guy at the ice cream shop**  
** You're just another dip**  
** When you can't get reservations**  
** 'Cause you don't have the clout**  
** Or you didn't get an invitation**  
** 'Cause somebody left you out**  
** That's alright, that's ok**  
** When you don't feel important honey**  
** All I've got to say is**

** To the world**  
** You may be just another girl**  
** But to me **  
** Baby, you are the world**

She was in tears now with a smile on her face he was singing to her calling her his world she then thought of Ursala and mentally face palmed Paul would never hurt her he vowed that to her on the first ride they went on! She felt like a complete idiot for believing the pinkette.

** You think you're one of millions but you're one in a million to me**  
** When you wonder if you matter, baby look into my eyes**  
** And tell me, can't you see you're everything to me**

Paul smiled meaning every word in this song as he sang to her if she ever felt unimportant he wanted to gaze into her eyes and flat out tell her she was important to him. She trully was one in a million he could bet there was not a girl as special as her.

** That's alright, that's ok**  
** When you don't feel important honey**  
** All I've gotta say is**

** To the world**  
** You may be just another girl**  
** But to me **  
** Baby, you are the world**

He finished the song and was surprised when Dawn ran across the stage and tackled him he was about to speak but was interrupted by Dawn's lips on his. he smirked and wrapped his arms around hers and deepened the kiss until they needed to breathe again. Then dragged her back stage where he held her close to him.

"Paul that..that was beautiful no one...has ever written me a song before." Dawn said crying tears of happiness Paul held her closer

"That's the one of many songs that I will write for you Dawn" he whispered in her ear causing her to smile happily up at him

"Sooo does this make me your girlfriend?" Dawn asked smiling playfully Paul smirked and kissed her and pulled away

"Does that answer your question" She nodded a blush on her cheeks and leaned into Paul's embrace.

"and now we have up next Miss Dawn Berlitz!" The announcer yelled

"sing with me" Dawn said holding Paul's hand

"You got a song she nodded and handed him the lyrics he studied it and thanks to his photographic memory he memorized the words and they headed on the stage she went up to the announcer and said something to him

"I'm sorry we have Miss Dawn Berlitz and Mr Paul shinji singing a duet" The announcer said ( Paul's part is bold and Dawn's is in Italics)

**What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.**

Paul held Dawn's hand as he sang his part smiling at his girl and waited to here the beautiful voice he fell in love with when he first met her.  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it_  
_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it_

he smiled as she started her dance the dance that bewitched a man and had all eyes locked on her she danced with elegance and grace as she sang to him he smirked grabbing her like the first time she danced and joined her getting ready to sing his part.

**Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour**  
** Do my singing in the shower**  
** Picking petals off the flowers like**  
** Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)**  
** I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)**

he smiled down at her their feet moving in sync as if they were made for each other. She smirked up at him as he sang and her dance got more HOT Paul's cheeks reddened at her style of dancing but he wasn't entirely complaining.

_You give me that kind of something_  
_ Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_ On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100_  
_ Never get enough, I can't stay away_

She placed her hands on his chest as she sang her part looking into his eyes he smiled down at her oh how right this song was. She made him feel things no other could feel and he hopped it did the same for her.

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_ You can get whatever you need from me_  
_ Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

He smiled when she sang that she'd never leave him he wouldn't leave her either he didn't plan to and didn't want to.

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_ And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

Dawn smiled as she started her dance again swinging her hips as she danced she remembered how Paul had the bad boy attitude at first but he was really a softy towards her. She didn't know when she fell for him or how but she loved him and it wasn't gonna change anytime soon

_ I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ The way you love me_

_ Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_  
_ When you put your lips on mine_  
_ And honey it ain't a question (q-question)_  
_ Boy I know just what you like_

It was incredible the effect he had on her just him looking at her mad her heart pound but her heart would jump up and soar when they kissed. She loved the way they loved each other and wouldn't change it for the world

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_ Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_  
_ Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_ So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_ And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_ I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ The way I love you_

Dawn at this point was Dancing up against Paul causing him to blush and receive wolf whistles from the audience at Dawn's behavior. He spun her out and brought her back to him not allowing the sensational dance.

**Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine**  
** I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**  
** You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time**  
** Said your bed be feeling lonely,**  
** So you're sleeping in mine.**  
** You come and watch a movie with me,**  
** "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,**  
** Just come and move closer to me**  
** I got some feelings for you,**  
** I'm not gonna get bored of**  
** But baby you're an adventure**  
** So please let me come and explore you**

He new shed always be on his mind and he hoped it was the same with her. He also knew he'd never get bored with Dawn. He had yet so much to learn about Dawn and he wanted to know and he knew he had plenty of time to learn about her.

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_ And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_ I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_ I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_

_ I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_ I love the way (I love it)_  
_ The way I love you_

_ The way I love you_  
_ The way I love you, you, you, yeah_

_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it, I love it_  
_ I love the way you make me feel_  
_ I love it_  
_ The way I love you._

She finished the song smiling and raising their arms up happily at the screaming crowd she smiled and waved to their band mates and walked off stage

"Nice song Troublesome" Paul said smirking she smiled now used to the nickname given to her

"Thank you Paul" Dawn said kissing his cheek. Paul blushed and led her out towards his band mates

"That was so cool you two!" Ashe said excitedly Paul rolled his eyes

"lets all just head home its late I'll take Dawn home" Paul said walking away without waiting on the guys. Paul drove Dawn home and before he left he kissed her gently

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow we start rehearsals for the competition tomorrow" He said Dawn nodded and kissed him a good bye and walked inside she went upstairs to her room dreamily and threw herself on it she sighed a happy sigh and thought only of him before going to sleep


End file.
